Sampai jumpa, kurasa?
by Schwarzer Hyparete
Summary: Entah hari itu menjadi hari kemenangan atau perpisahan. Ia tak tahu mana yang pantas ia rasakan; bangga atau justru hancur?


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha corp.**

* * *

Siang itu suasananya riuh. Seluruh warga berkumpul di alun-alun kota, dengan perasaan senang dan lega membumbung serentak. Tiap pasang mata melekat pada alat pembunuh di tengah alun-alun, berdiri gagah nan megah dengan mata bilah besi yang tajam, siap membuang nyawa orang-orang buangan. Amarah dan dendam warga tertumpah dalam huru hara, tak henti-henti menyumpahi siapa pun yang akan menerima balasannya hari itu. Walikota datang, menggemakan suaranya. Riuh pun perlahan surut diganti sunyi khidmat.

"Hari ini, orang yang selama ini mengganggu ketenangan dan keamanan kota kita, akhirnya akan lenyap!" Semangatnya membuncah dalam suaranya yang lantang, menggema terpantul dinding-dinding bangunan. "Berbahagialah!"

Riuh kembali bangkit, bersorak atas kemenangan yang mereka pikir pantas mereka dapatkan. Satu dua kepalan tangan sesekali dilayangkan ke atas, memperjelas rasa puas mereka.

Sorak sorai makin ramai terdengar ketika sosok penjahat yang dinanti-nanti warga naik ke atas dikawal oleh dua orang penjaga. Tangannya diikat di belakang punggungnya, matanya ditutup oleh kain, tapi senyum tersungging tanpa canggung di bibirnya. Tanpa ada niatan untuk melawan, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap ke depan. Di belakang mereka, seorang gadis dengan ragu mengekor masuk ke panggung eksekusi. Sebagai bentuk penghargaan, ia berhak menjadi yang menarik tuas alat eksekusi, begitu kata Walikota kepadanya.

Mereka berempat tiba di tempat eksekusi. Si penjahat didudukkan secara paksa pada alat tersebut, menunduk dengan leher berada beberapa meter di bawah bilah pemotong, bersiap menyambut besi tajam itu memotong apa pun yang ada di bawahnya kapan pun tuas ditarik. Gadis itu mengambil tempat di samping tuas. Penjaga melepas kain dari mata si penjahat, menampilkan identitasnya secara utuh.

Walikota kembali berseru, memancing teriakan bahagia warganya yang ia yakini sebagai simbol kemenangan. "Fukase, pemuda licik yang selalu meresahkan kita selama ini," lanjutnya dengan tangan tak merasa lancang meninju langit, "akan mengakhiri hidupnya yang hina hari ini!" Sorak sorai menjadi balasan, tak sabar menanti puncak penuh darah.

"Hey, Flower." Bahkan di tengah-tengah huru hara yang melingkupi mereka, gadis itu dapat mendengar dengan jelas panggilan dari pemuda yang sedang menanti maut itu. "Kau berhasil," ucapnya, senyum miring tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Lihat semua sorakan itu." Suara Fukase tidak bergetar sama sekali. "Kau puas sekarang?" Lalu tertawa.

Sementara seruan dan teriakan saling bersahutan, makin membumbung naik ke langit. Sarat akan rasa gembira.

Hati Flower jatuh dan jatuh, berat dengan rasa sesal dan sedih. Menghantam tanah, kemudian pecah.

"Maaf." Flower gagal menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

Fukase melirik gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku sudah menawarkan jalan keluar lain, tapi kau menolak." tawanya terdengar meremehkan, "Sekarang, siapa yang sedih? Siapa yang kalah, hm?" Flower kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas Fukase, pun dengan permintaan maaf. Ia hanya sanggup menunduk sembari dalam diam merutuki diri, sementara si penjahat mengalihkan matanya ke arah kumpulan orang yang haus ingin melihatnya segera mati.

Kemudian, sekitarnya terasa hening ketika Fukase berkata, "Kalau kau merasa menang, maka tidak apa-apa." Iris Fukase berubah menjadi suram, seakan-akan kehilangan warnanya. Sendu terselip ke dalam suaranya, pandangannya kosong, dan senyumnya melemah. Flower menatap pemuda itu, dan ia tahu Fukase mengatakannya dengan tulus.

Flower menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, memantapkan dirinya ketika tangannya ia letakkan di atas tuas, menyiapkan dirinya untuk meluncurkan besi maut itu ke leher Fukase. Tindakan yang nyatanya tidak sanggup ia lakukan. Dan ia sudah tahu ia tidak akan bisa. Ia hanya membohongi diri sendiri.

Riuh membahana ketika tangan Flower menyentuh tuas. Huru hara makin menjadi, serentak menyerukan sepatah kata yang dengan gelora direpetisi, "Bunuh! Bunuh!" Tangan walikota terangkat ke atas, memberinya isyarat untuk segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

Flower merasa kesadarannya hilang saat itu juga.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" Perlu hampir segenap tenaga untuk memaksa lidahnya yang kelu mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Fukase memandang lautan manusia di bawahnya, lalu berganti ke arah Flower. Bahkan meski ia tahu ajal sudah ada di depan mata, atau Flower kini ada di sisinya sebagai pengeksekusinya sendiri, senyum masih berani bermain-main di wajahnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, seolah berkata, "Tapi pesan ini bukan untuk mereka."

Kemudian Flower merutuki pendengarannya yang tidak tuli dan berharap ia tidak pernah mendengar Fukase membuang kesempatan itu hanya untuk berkata kepadanya, "Sampai jumpa, kurasa?"

Tuas ditarik. Bilah pemenggal meluncur dengan cepat, mendesing. Sebelum akhirnya berhenti di dasar. Kepala Fukase terpenggal, lalu menggelinding ke bawah. Cairan merah pekat menodai panggung. Warnanya menyaru dengan rambut pemuda itu. Si gadis mematung tatkala warna merah memenuhi pandangannya.

Sorakan sekali lagi melambung, rasa dendam dan haus darah yang terpuaskan mengisi suara mereka. Mereka menyambut puncak acara dengan senang, sekaligus menutupnya dengan gempita yang menyerukan kemenangan.

Mungkin seharusnya ia juga bersorak, bergembira menyambut kematian si penjahat kota. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Bodoh sekali jika ia masih berusaha membohongi diri sendiri. Ia memandang kosong raga tak bernyawa di hadapannya. Tubuhnya rusak, tak lagi sempurna. Diam-diam ia bertanya apakah mungkin pemuda itu masih hidup. Tapi jawabannya sudah jelas: tidak.

Tanpa sadar, dalam benaknya, terlintas pertanyaan serupa. Dengan hilangnya Fukase, hidupnya kini kosong. Hatinya rusak, tak lagi sempurna. Masih adakah kemungkinan ia bisa bertahan?

Tidak.

Kontras dengan latar suasana gembira dengan tawa dan senyum, perasaan Flower kosong, hanya diisi oleh sedih yang bercampur rasa bersalah. Satu persatu warga pergi meninggalkan alun-alun. Kaki Flower tak kuasa beranjak.

Di tengah kesepian, dalam diam, ia menangis.

"Sekarang, siapa penjahatnya?"

* * *

First fanfiction. I apologize if there's any similarities in idea or plot of this story.

\- H.I -


End file.
